The chronical witch
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: Join Dragonolia and help her find a way back to her world from the Narutoverse. And help her figure out if she loves Itachi or not. Tune in to find out if the love bug bites Dragonolia or not.hehehehehe. And rated M for reasons mentioned in story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a very wild day.

**New story. And this time I want review or it'll be off faster than you can say: old mcdonald had farm, one sheep two sheep, cow, pig, ram, lion, panther, dragonolia, dragonologistic superioriry. Got it! Now enjoy.**

If you ever had a dream that went about your most favourite naruto character, what would you do? (Me, I would glomp them to death!)

I'll be writing things OOC in this story. So don't kill me.

Wild day.

Dragonolia (yeah I know its long just bare with me for now) Ipisky, woke up sweaty and a wet blanket. Dreams do a lot to a person.

Okay so let's do the inrtos.

Name: Dragonolia Ipisky, for short Vocal.

Looks: Waist length raven hair, scarlet eyes, medium sized boobs, wears skirts usually long, longsleeve shirts and platformed boots.

Powers: Mind control and a shocking voice. And she's a witch. Meaning she can take control in any type of situation. (So be a good doggy and sit, fido!)

Secret power: Will be announced in chapter two.

Profession: Baker and chef. Most experienced of all cooks. So don't mess with her or you'll regret it.

Okay now we can continue with this bitchy story. Vocal (yeah its her nickname) got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her theory was concluded. "Yep. I had a dream about mr. Uchiha again. Boy Itachi, why can't you stop thinking of me when you go to sleep?" She asked no one imparticular.

She looked at the watch on the wall and nearly fainted. It was four thirty and she was supposed to open the bakery at four fifty five. Meaning she only had fifteen minutes to get ready (run forest run).

As fast as lightning. Vocal bathed, brushed her teeth, got dressed and did her hair. Then she locked her apartment door and ran to the bakery.

Presicely five minutes had gone by since she checked the time. She arrived at the bakery just in time and unlocked the backdoor. It was still dark so she started making a double chocolate, mint sprinkled, cream covered cake (*drooling*).

The most delicious cake ever! And the most popular ek se. Vocal placed the baked cake on the counter to cool and went to get the cream and mint. When she got to the freezer there was an odd presence in the bakery.

Vocal immediately grabbed the mint and cream, and ran as fast as she could to the cake. When she got there, a mouse was nearing the cake. Without a second thought she grabbed the poor thing and threw it against the wall. Then she picked it up and threw it in the bin outside.

Soon she returned to the cake after washing her hands. The odd presence was still in the bakery and Vocal didn't know what to do. She only sighed and carried on decorating the cake. When she was just about to put the mint on, she fell through a portal (Naruto here we come!).

...

Vocal woke up hanging from a tree. She turned her head and saw a cave nearby. She nearly went bolistic and fell to the ground landing on her tootsie. "Owie!" She yelled forgetting to put her volume softer and she shook the ground.

"Oops." She chuckled afterwards. Vocal stood up and started looking around. She had actually lost sight of the cave when she fell out of the tree. "Dammit." She said softly. Vocal then started wondering around in the forest.

"Where the fuck am I?" She said after walking around for five hours and not finding anything. She heard the trees behind her rustling a little and turned around only to be face to face with Itachi. She went a deep shade of red and backed up into his partner Kisame.

"Why hello there. Are you lost?" The blue fish mutation asked. Vocal jumped into the air and landed in a very high up tree.

"Stay away from me, fishy!" She yelled making them cover their ears. While Vocal was in the tree she could see the cave from earlier. She summoned a broom and flew directly to the cave leaving Kisame and Itachi alone to figure out where she went.

Meanwhile Kisame tried looking around to find the strange girl after that booming sound. "Hey! Whered she go?" He said looking at Itachi. He seemed to be deep in thought somehow. "Whatre ya thinkin about Itachi?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin. Itachi gave him a death glare before walking back to the hideout.

"I've seen her in a dream somewhere." Was all the weasel said.

"Oooookkkkk." Kisame said walking with his hands behind his head. Whistling started and a shoe connected with his face. "Oww. What was that for?!" Kisame sorta yelled asked. Itachi picked up his shoe and put it back on, he then continued walking without answering the fish.

At the cave.

"Aaaaawwwwww. Whered this fucking rock come from?" Vocal moaned. Yeah she was standing right infront of the Akatsuki hideout. So Vocal, not knowing how to move the giant boulder, sat ontop of it and waited, and waited, and waited. She soon fell asleep.

Kisame and Itachi arrived at the hideout five hours later. Itachi saw Vocal sleeping on the rock and moved closer to her. "What's she doing here?" Kisame asked softly. Itachi only lifted his shoulders and jumped onto the boulder next to Vocal.

Itachi picked her up, bridal style, and jumped down from the boulder and Kisame opened the hideout. Itachi went to the livingroom and put Vocal on the couch. Then Hidan walked in and before he could open his mouth, Itachi looked at him with his mangekyo sharingan activated.

"Dont even ask." Kisame said walking past him and into the kitchen. He came back with a cup of coffee and sat on the other couch waiting for leader-sama to return from his mission. Hidan did the same and they both looked at Itachi as he watched Vocal sleep.

Three hours later Pein walked in as tired as fuck with Deidara behind him. They went straight to the kitchen and got coffee. Only when they returned to the livingroom did they notice Itachi, Hidan and Kisame sitting there.

Pein noticed that Hidan was unusualy quiet. He lifted his eyebrow and looked at Itachi. His focus was on something on the blasted couch. When he looked closer there was someone on it. "And who's that?" Pein asked sitting crosslegged on one of the other chairs.

"Don't know. But Itachi says he saw her in a dream or something like that." Kisame said leaning back in his chair. Deidara, the blond idiot, opened his big mouth.

"Let's wake her up then, un!" He yelled. Fist connected with face and Deidara was sent flying into the wall. Everyone then turned their attention to the raging girl in the hideout.

"I'm trying to sleep here! So shut the fuck up!" Vocal yelled, yeah her voice was set on bass speaker so everyone had to duck and dive. Kisame and Hidan jumped, Itachi's eyes went wide and Pein fell off his chair.

After the vibrations dissapeared Pein stood up from the ground and looked at Vocal with wide eyes. He soon shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Who are you?" Pein asked. Vocal turned to him and glared. Her rage died down and she plomped back onto the couch.

"Ask me when I have coffee." She said looking at Itachi. Yep she couldn't believe she was in the Narutoverse. Itachi stood up and went to the kitchen (mind control bitches!). Pein looked at Itachi and couldn't believe his actions, obeying someone elses orders.

Itachi returned with coffee in hand and a slice of toast. He gave the coffee and toast to Vocal then sat down on the couch next to her like a good Uchiha (nice boy now sit fido!). Everyone looked at Itachi and lifted an eyebrow.

When Vocal was finished with her toast she looked at Pein. "What ya want leader-sama?" She asked crossing her legs and going into business mode. Pein looked at her confused. "I'm waiting." She warned.

"Well we can start with your name and where you come from." He said sitting in his chair again.

"My name is Dragonolia Ipisky, for short call me Vocal. I come from another verse and I don't know how I got here." Vocal said sitting upright. Pein looked at her with curiosity.

"But how did you find our base?" Kisame asked.

"You'll figure it out in time. I will only say this don't piss me off in anyway, and I when I want my sleep you'd better leave me alone." She said staring into Peins eyes. He suddenly felt weird and he stood up unwillingly.

"What's this?!" He demanded. Vocal smirked.

"One of my techniques." She said standing up. Vocal lifted her right arm and Pein did the same. Everyone looked at Vocal.

"So that's why Itachi was acting all weird." Hidan said after a while. Pein felt something let him go and he could move by himself again. Vocal sat on the couch feeling tired all of a sudden. She took her coffee in hand and took a sip.

"Actually he did that by himself. It wasn't me." Vocal said leaning back. Pein lifted and eyebrow as he sat down on his chair.

"What do you mean by that?" Kisame asked completely confused. He looked at Vocal and he saw that her eyes were closed.

"It was his own actions that took place. I didn't control him." Vocal told Kisame. She then opened her eyes and looked at Itachi. "What I want to know is why you did it?" She asked him. Itachi only shrugged and sat back in the couch.

**Join in next chapter for Tobi's a good boy! Review pleaaaaaaaaseeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Qua?

**Don't ask me about the name its just so random! Now read, enjoy and review please (goes off laughing like hell).**

Qua?

So where were we last. Ooooo yeah, where Vocal and Pein were discussing business. Yep that seems right. I hope.

Kisame was getting tired of the silence and something just popped into his head. "Hey what type of techniques do you have?" He asked out of the blue making Pein look at him.

"I was expecting that question a little later, but since you've asked it. I'm a witch, I can control peoples minds and I have a speaker type voice." Vocal said making everyones jaw drop to the ground. Okay so Deidara finally got himself out of the wall, yada yada yada.

"I don't believe you." Deidara said crossing his arms.

"Oh really. THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!" Vocal yelled making all the doors in the base slam open and the windows crack. And everyone had to cover their ears. After everyhing died down Vocal looked at Deidara with a smirk on her face. "Believe me now?" She asked. Deidara nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Now back to business." Pein said and Vocal turned to him.

"Yes. I need a place to stay. But I want my own room." Vocal said sitting upright again with her hands on her knee. With the short skirt she was wearing at the moment, it made her legs stick out with her platformed boots.

Pein looked at her and burst out laughing. "And what's so funny?" Vocal asked standing up.

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough rooms so you'll have to share with someone." Pein said wiping a tear from his eye. Vocal only stood there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Fine by me, but only if I share a room with someone quiet." Vocal said. No one looked as Itachi smirked a little (bad boy! No cookies for you!). Pein sat in thought for a moment.

"Kisame how about you move in with Deidara since Sasori died? And Vocal can stay in Itachi's room, since he's the only quiet one in the base." Pein said. Deidara and Kisame moaned.

"What can't a fish and a doll share a room?" Vocal asked laughing a little. Everyone else burst out laughing at Deidara and Kisame, but not Itachi. Oh no, Itachi was sitting there with a giant smirk on his face (what ya planning sharingan asswipe).

"Who gave you the right to call me a doll?!" Deidara demanded stomping his foot down in a girly fashion (yep he's gay). Just before Vocal could answer the barbie, Tobi ran into the base (fuck here's Tobi. RUN!).

"Deidara-sempai T... Mmmmmmmm." Tobi's mouth was zipped shut (bwahahahahahahahaha). Everyone turned to him to see what the problem was and saw his mask with a zip on it. Everyone burst out laughing and Tobi just waved his arms about.

"Oh so someone finally shut him up?" Zetsu asked stepping into the scene. He turned his head and saw Vocal standing mere centimetres from his face. A look of curiosity was spread on her face.

"So you're a plant mutation." Vocal said walking in a circle around Zetsu. "Yep. Just like the fish stick over there." She said pointing a finger at Kisame.

"Hey!" Kisame yelled.

"What?" Vocal asked.

"I'm not a fish stick."

"Yes you are, and don't make me mad." Vocal said lifting a finger to shut him up. She had heard something creak.

"What is it now?" Pein asked after he stopped laughing.

"Everyone keep quiet." Vocal said putting zips on their mouths. She heard the creak again. Vocal shut her eyes and started feeling around the base with her magic. By putting her hands together, Vocal sensed a person in one of the rooms. Unbeknownst to the Akatsuki.

In a mere second, Vocal was standing in Itachi and Kisame's room glaring at the intruder. "Sasuke Uchiha." Vocal said with a growl. Sasuke turned to face her and was punched in the gut faster than he couldve moved. He went onto one knee and spluttered blood on the floor.

The Akatsuki soon entered the room, yeah with the zips attached to their mouths. Vocal started howling. "Death to death, life to god, take the breath, of the demigod." She said and fur started swarming around her,

Okay so this is her secret thingy that I told ya about in the first chappie. Yeah I know its stupid but I think its good.

Vocal started growing wolf ears, a tail, claws and teeth, with the face included of course. Basically she was a werewolf. The Akatsuki, and Sasuke, looked in shock at Vocal. The zips dissapeared and they were able to speak again. Tobi went first.

"Tobi's a good boy! Don't kill me'h!" He yelled flailing his arms around. Vocal made growling and biting sounds at the young Uchiha (Sasugay) and she started moving forward.

"Give me a good reason not to kill you right here and now." Vocal demanded holding up a claw. Just looking at her gave Sasuke the willies (bwahahahahahahaha).

Sasuke gulped and started sweating. Before he could answer Itachi stepped in. He was trying to save Vocal from a horrible death (yeah right. She's fucking invincible!). "Stop this now." He said standing infront of Vocal. She growled at him.

"Get out of my way!" She howled at him. "If it must be so then both shall die!" Vocal started and jumped onto Itachi pinning him to the floor. Pein was still nocked out so no problems there (noooot Itachi gonne die bitch), Sasuke backed upto the window, Kisame launched into the air (not going far I say), Deidara started wimping out, Zetsu melted with the floor, Hidan took his scythe in hand and Tobi ran out of the room.

**Okay so this is short I know. But maybe the next one wil be longer I don't know. We'll see. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: fight or flight?

**What do you do when you get scared. I choose fight, others choose flight. Yeah its very funny at first but the person who scares me gets left out cold. Now enjoy!**

Fight or flight?

M'kay so Tobi chose flight, not realy he just ran away like a dumb asswipe.

So where were we now. Sasuke stood in shock at what his brother did for him. Itachi was being pinned to the ground by Vocal and Sasuke had a change of heart (yeah right spud). He activated his sharingan and started attacking Vocal.

1...2...3.

"Vocal!" Itachi yelled as a katana was punched through her gut. Yeah she's a witch and a werewolf. She was bitten at a young age though (will do the wolf story thingy in fifth chapter okay). Vocal felt no pain as the katana was punched inch, by inch into her gut.

She stood upright with fierce eyes. Glaring at the young Uchiha, hatred filling up inside her. "Steel won't do you any good." Vocal said gripping the katana. She then broke the edge that Sasuke was holding and threw him across the room to where Pein was, yep stil out cold (he hit his head. What an idiot).

The other end of the blade stuck out her stomach, but she paid no attention to it. Next thing they knew Vocal had jumped onto Sasuke pinning him to the bed he was on, which was Itachi's btw.

Hidan, being the pervert he was, stood there jaw on the floor and drooling. Vocal was stil in her werewolf form when she took the other piece of the katana out her belly and holding it upto Sasuke's neck (yep stil on the bed and all) then she changed back into her human form.

"Live or die Uchiha?" She asked looking directly into his sharingan eyes. Sasuke tried his best to get her off but she was too strong. "Its pointless to fight when you know I'm stronger than you." Vocal said pushing the blade a little further. Her raven hair hanging over her shoulder.

Sasuke almost choked out the words. "I choose to live." He choked as the blade started cutting his neck. Vocal looked deep into his eyes and started controlling him (sasugay puppet. So funny!). Vocal got off of Sasuke and he just lay there not moving.

Vocal stood next to the bed and lifted a finger Sasuke stood up unwillingly and looked at Vocal. "Your under my control. And guess what you can't fight it." She said turning to Itachi. "I can kill him and you right here and now, unless you give me a fucking good reason not to."

Itachi stood up after the shock and everything. He looked at Sasuke and then Vocal, going between the two for a few seconds. "I said give me a reason." Vocal said getting very impatient. She lifted her hand and moved a finger, Sasuke moved forwards upto where he was standing right next to Vocal. Sasuke was very scared right about now (woos.).

Vocal turned her voice setting to... Wait for it... Masochistic maniac speaker! "GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER ALREADY!" She yelled making the earth shake. Everyone flew around the room except for Vocal and Sasuke (she's controlling him so he can't do anything. Mwahahahahahaha).

So here's what happened with the flying. Kisame crashed into the wall, Hidan crashed into Zetsu, Zetsu flew into the wall with Hidan, Pein finally woke up, Tobi flew into the kitchen cupboard (he was in the kitchen at the time) ,Itachi went right through the bathroom door, Kakuzu went straight through the wall and Deidara flew out of the room landing flat on his ass (he did it with a bang!).

When everything settled down, after about three minutes, everyone got themselves standing again. Itachi climbied through the hole in the door looking at Vocal with a scared look on his face (thought he had no emotions. He's scaring me!).

The hole was stil in Vocals belly and blood was pouring onto the floor like crazy. "I want to live to get revenge on the leaf village." Itachi said moving toward Vocal. He saw the blood and began worrying. Before Vocal could respond everything went black and she fell to the floor.

Guess who caught her. It was, dun dun duuuuun. SASUKE! He wasn't under her control anymore so he could do whatever he wanted. For now. Let's do what everyone else did. PANIC LIKE CRAZY! (Sorta something like that. I think.) So while Sasuke was holding Vocal, Itachi noticed he was holding onto her boobs (shit. So Sasuke is not gay).

Itachi flared up and smacked Sasuke upside the head making him drop Vocal to grip his head in pain. "Never, I say, never touch her again!" Itachi warned grabbing Sasuke. While that was going on Pein picked Vocal up and took her to (let's make this funny as hell) **his** room (mother fucker you outta your damn mind!).

Pein moved like a tazmanian devil (speed ek se). An orange blur was all they saw. Okay so everyone focussed on Itachi and Sasuke, we'll everyone except for Tobi. He finally got himself out of the kitchen walking scew to the first room he could get to.

"Tobi dizzy." He said walking sideways into Pein's room and falling onto the floor face first (did he have something to drink?).

"Tobi keep quiet." Pein said placing Vocal on his bed. Tobi shot up and swung his head left and right until he found Pein.

"Leader-sama. Tobi sowy." Tobi said looking down.

-Vocal's POV (in her head yeah)-

It felt like I was drifting away from something. Water semmed to engulf me after a few seconds. I didn't know where I was or what to do, so I just screamed my lungs out.

"Where am I? What's happening?" I asked as the water started clearing away and I was floating in the air with only a towel on. I gripped the towel and looked around feeling a cold breath on my back.

I didn't jump since I was in the air. Instead I swirled around holding my fist as tight as I could and hit the person behind me out cold. "Who the fuck does he think he is trying to scare me?" I asked myself.

"Oops I hit leader-sama. That's weird. Wait what am I doing here in the first place?" I asked trying to think back a little. "Oh. I was fighting Sasuke and then Itachi. So I blacked out for some reason." I looked down at my stomach and yelped.

"That's just fucking great! I was stabbed! Well there's no point in staying here now." I said healing the wound.

-normal POV-

So Itachi was beating the crap out of Sasuke while Pein took care of Vocal in his room. Okay he made a very bad choice there.

"L..l...leader-s...s...sama." Tobi said staring at Vocal. Something was healing her, yep it was she that was healing herself but hey they don't know that (shhhhh. Our little secret.).

"I can see Tobi. Help get her back to Itachi's room." Pein said picking Vocal up.

"I can walk you know." Vocal said making Pein drop her again and he flew through the roof. Vocal lifted herself up into a sitting positio. "I'll deal with you two later." She said walking out the room and to Itachi's with Tobi following behind, far behind.

-in Itachi's room-

"Don't you ever touch her again. You got that." Itachi said stepping on Sasuke's back. Okay so maybe he learnt his lesson, we'll find out soon. Vocal entered the room and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?" Vocal asked looking directly at Sasuke. Itachi gulped before getting off of him.

"N...nothing." Itachi said holding his hands up in defence. Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off.

"Itachi was mean to me." Sasuke said in a Tobi like voice running to Vocal and hiding behind her.

"No! Its not that! He's lying!" Itachi said pointing a finger at Sasuke. Vocal turned to Sasuke with a calming smile on her face.

"Tell me what he did, Sasuke-kun." Vocal said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"W...when you fell. I caught you, but Itachi said I'm not allowed to 'cause he says your his property." Sasuke said sniffling.

-Itachi's POV-

**That little brat!**

**I'm sooo going to kill him when he sleeps.**

"You little brat! You're sooo dead!" I yelled at him putting on my scariest expression. A smile.

-normal POV-

Vocal turned back to Itachi with a murdering smile spread across her face. "Who said I was your property?" She asked looking down only showing her smile. Sasuke hid behind Vocal from Itachi and so did Tobi.

Pein slowly entered the room shaking his head. He froze when he saw Sasuke hiding behind Vocal. "And what the fuck is going on in here?!" He yelled after a minutes silence.

"Shut your fucking mouth and sit you pierced ass down before I shove a stick up you ass." Vocal threatened Pein. He gulped and scurried over to the other members on Kisame's bed.

Kisame turned to him with a shocked face. "Fuck she's scary." He whispered to everyone and they all nodded.

"Itachi. Tell me now why I'm your property, before I kill your weasel ass." Vocal said looking up with her smile growing ever so widely and her eyes, they were threatening. "Okay since you won't answer me. Tobi go get me te hardest wooden spoon you can find and bring it to me." Vocal said waving Tobi off.

He came back not long after with a very thick spoon. He handed it to Vocal and scampered onto Kisame's bed with the others. "Pullem down." Vocal demanded.

Itachi stood frozen in the spot with wide eyes. "W...w...what?"

"I said pull e'm down."

"N..no! No! No!"

"Oh yes. You will."

Everyone sat in shock.

**A:Finally finished this blasted chapter few.**

**Vocal: What are you planning you sick bastard.**

**Evil laughs all around.**

**A: Oh nothing. You'll find out in the next chapter. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: why?

I'm sorry my story doesn't make sense. But why doesn't any review and give me ideas to improve on. I would be very gratefull if just one person read my story and reviewed each chapter telling me what they think.

I have a heart as cold as the Himilayas. I have a mind as inspiring as the god of the underworld. I have a imagination that could send everyone cowering in their boots. But most of all I have a personality to make even the toughest person seem like a good boy.

Please. I beg of all you readers to just tell me what you think of my stories. Even if its as bad as shit I'd ont care. I have things in my head that will make all of you ashamed of yourselves. I have everything combined into one physical being.

I'm a crazy, psychotic bitch that can mutilate your ass to hell and back without even lifting a finger. If you dare insult me, you'll find yourself a bloody mess on the ground and you won't be able to move for the rest of your miserable life.

Now review on your ideas. If you know the true meaning of pain, then review.


End file.
